You're My Angel To Me
by RifutaHikashi1123
Summary: There is a girl from Vongola Famiglia possess all seven flames from the sky,the rainbow flame. Her name is Angelia. One day,while walking at town she saw a man sitting on the e tried to helped him but she only received a glare from him.He stand up to walk but ended up falling ter some time,she found out he is the chosen Vongola Cloud Guardian. Alaude x Angelia.
1. Chapter 0-Angelia

**Chapter 0-Angelia **

Somewhere in Italy there is a organization called** Vongola Famiglia.**The organiztion often helps people.  
>It's a good Mafia Organization Eventually,the Famiglia is growing more and more bigger.<br>The larger it grows the more attention it gets to the world

The Famiglia contains **seven flames** of the sky

The boss possess the** sky** name is Giotto.

While his guardians:

**Rain-**Asari Ugetsu.A one katana and three small swords to plays flute.

**Lightning-**Lampo. The smallest in the famiglia .Uses a lightning shield.

**Sun**-Knuckle.A former boxer is a priest for some reasons.

**Storm-** 's and Angelia's childhood friend .He and Giotto creates the Vongola Famiglia. Uses an archery"Flame Archery"

**Mist**-Daemon was introduce from a ally in the famiglia, a create powerfull illusions

**Cloud**-Still not comfirmed.

* * *

><p>However there is a young girl in the famiglia posseses all seven flames of the <strong>rainbow flame.<strong>

**Name**:Angelia  
><strong>Age<strong>:20  
><strong>Birthdate<strong>:December 1  
><strong>Starsign<strong>:Saggitaraus  
><strong>Bloodtype<strong>:O  
><strong>Birthplace<strong>:Italy  
><strong>Height<strong>:About 165cm  
><strong>Title<strong>:The Rainbow  
><strong>Appearance<strong>:Have dark brown hair and reaches pass her shoulders,a little curly at the end of her hair.  
>Have purple eye orbs.<br>Often wears a black vest outside and a long sleeve white suit inside.  
>Wears short pants and over ankle black boots.<br>**Language**:Italian,Japanese and English  
><strong>Nationality<strong>:Italian  
><strong>Relatives<strong>:Father- works in the Vongola Mansion  
>Mother-Deceased(Because of her birth to Angelia)<br>**Weapons**:Flame sword(blunt-type)- a little lame isn't it  
><strong>Personality<strong>:A little clumsy,but friendly with everyone.  
>She respects all the people around her.<br>Likes to help people.  
>Sometimes childlish and cares about people<br>She is a kind of people that everyone likes  
><strong>History<strong>:She is born in the nearest hospital from Vongola sadly her mother died because of loss of blood.  
>Kindly,her father din't abandon father will play with her while he had free time(because working in<br>Vongola Mansion).When he is busy he take her to Giotto's some time she met G. that Giotto introduces then they became childhood the age of 10,she began to train her abilities while entering the Mafia Training returns to the Vongola Mansion after graduate from the Mafia Training School.  
><strong>Habits<strong>:Loves to stare at Alaude's turns around she just looks away blushing.  
><strong>Afraid<strong> of:A little afraid of dark  
><strong>Hobbies<strong>:Read all of the books that Alaude's bookshelf had(because he is too busy to play with her)

* * *

><p><strong>Kindly asked for a review?It's my first time writing a if there is error's inside<strong>

**Well thanks for the reading this chapter.**

**Bye Bye.**

**-STORY BEGINS AT CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 1-Coincidence?

**Chapter 1-Coincidence?**

**In Vongola mansion...**  
>"So,it's a pain dealing with him huh"Angelia said while resting her head at her palm<br>"Yeah,the good thing is I finally found the cloud guardian,but the bad thing is,he looks like he doesn't wants to join the Famiglia"he said stressfully while stretching his arms for relaxation.  
>"Well,I'm sure he will join"<br>"I hope so"he yawn  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to convince him?"she asked<br>"Yeah.I don''t want him to beat you up"taking a sip of his favourite espresso  
>"It looks like he is an interesting man"<br>"But a stubborn one"he let out a sigh  
>"Well,I'm going to town to check on something,see you later"she turned around and exited his office.<p>

* * *

><p>After Angelia done her business,she decided to walk around the town.<p>

"_*whistle*whistle*_Um?"she stopped her tracked and saw a man sitting on the ground while his back leaning at the concrete wall.  
>"It look like he is injured or something."<br>She walked over his direction and tapped his shoulder.  
>"Hey,are you okay?"<br>No respond  
>"Hey,can you hear me?"she repeated<br>The man slowly lift his head to see who is calling out for him.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"None of your business"he shot a glare to her  
>"Umm...But I want to help you though"<br>He ignored her and standed up to walk but ended fall down to the floor  
>"Are you sure you're okay?You had very bad wounds..."<br>_"Why is this girl so annoying,I should just ignored if I ignored her she would follow me that is even more **ANNOYING"**_  
>"Fine"<br>"Eh?What did you say?"  
>"You heared me,help me out"<br>"That's great,well let's go"She grabbed his arm through her shoulder to support him  
>After crossing a few streets they soon reached the Vongola Mansion and that send Alaude shocked,because despite Angelia's appearance<br>she is just like a normal morning go the farm and feed animals.  
>He din't know she is kinda rich girl.<br>"Umm,you live here?"he points the mansion  
>" you have a problem with it?"she questioned the man.<p>

"N-no problem"He sweatdropped

She knocked the door  
>"Why are you knocking the door?"he asked curiously<br>"Because I din't bring the key out"she said nervously  
>"Wha-"before he could continue the sentence he got cut by the door opening that was infront of him.<br>"Angelia-sama,do you forgot to bring the keys out again?"the japanese maid said while crossing her arms  
>"Hehe,sorry I will remember next time"<br>"You better do"she then turned around and saw a man on Angelia's shoulder  
>"Angelia-sama,who is this?"she pointed<br>" is injured."  
>"My my Angelia-sama is kind as always,well come in"<br>The two of them entered the mansion and head towards the hospital ward.

* * *

><p>On the other side...<br>Giotto is wandering his office back and forth.  
>"It's afternoon already,Angelia might come back by now"He marched out his office and go to the main living room<br>After arrived it look like she is not there,and he asked a random maid.  
>"Did you see Angelia?"<br>"Oh.I seen her heading towards the hospital ward with a man she is carrying"  
>"WHAT?!A MAN ?!"He shouted and the maid startled<br>"Y-yes.I-it looks like he's injur-"  
>Before the maid could finshed her sentence Giotto had already dash towards the hospital ward<br>"ANGELIAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Your wounds are okay now,just don't move that much or it will open again"Angelia warned him<br>"Hn"he standed up and walk towards the door  
>"ANGELIA!"Giotto burst into the room<br>"What?"she peek out from the curtains  
>"YOU!"Giotto and Alaude pointed at each other<br>"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!"the two of them said the same time  
>"DON'T COPY ME!"once again the two of them said the same thing<br>"YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO COPYING ME YOU SHORT"  
>"YOU BASTARD!I'M NOT SHORT I'M STILL GROWING"<br>"YOU GUYS!STOP ARGUYING!"Angelia shouted  
>The both of them immediately shut their damn mouth up<br>**OH SHIT**  
>"Just kidding"she giggled<br>**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**

* * *

><p><strong>Kindly asked for a review?<strong>

**I'm sorry if is not funny**

**Well thanks for the read**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 2-Joining the Vongola

**Chapter 2-Joining the Vongola**

"Eh?The conversation of you two sounded like you two are best friends."  
>"WE ARE NOT!"<br>"I SAID STOP COPYING ME!"Alaude shouted  
>"I'M NOT!YOU KID"Giotto replied to him<br>"YOU'RE THE KID,NOT ME!"  
>"WELL AT LEAST I DRINK ALCOHOL YOU DON'T"<br>"ALCOHOL IS FOR WEAKLINGS"  
>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?WAIT I REMEMBERED YOU STILL HAVEN'T ACCEPT MY INVITATION"<br>"WHAT INVITATION?I DON'T REMEMBER."Alaude crossed his arms  
>"THE INVITATION OF BEING MY CLOUD GUARDIAN!YOU BASTARD!"<br>"HOW THE FUCK WILL I REMEMBER THOSE THINGS!I'M BUSY YOU KNOW"  
>"Cloud guardian? 're the freaking stubborn bastard that Giotto told me"Angelia suddenly remembered the past few days that Giotto keep saying Alaude stubborn.<br>"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"The fight started again  
>"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TURNED DOWN MY INVATATION"<br>"YOU SON OF A B****!I'M LEAVING!"Alaude walked out the door angrily and exited the mansion

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to follow me"he said<br>"Are you really going to turned down being the Vongola Cloud Guardian?"  
>"It's none of your business,and why are involve to him?"he turned around and asked<br>Angelia explained that she is The Rainbow that posseses all the seven flames of the sky and Giotto's  
>childhood friend.<br>" you're the 's true that books can't judge by their covers"he smirked a little  
>She just giggled nervously.<br>"I will think about it"he said to her and walked away

* * *

><p>The next day...<br>Angelia woke up from her 's a beautiful day.  
>The birds are trees are waving.<br>The clouds are bloods are splashing.  
>?The bloods are SPLASHING?!<br>Angelia quickly opened the window and look to see what is going on.  
>She saw a familiar man beating up the mansion's subordinate<br>"Alaude!What the heck are you doing?"she shouted from the window  
>The man looked up where the voice came from.<br>"Can't you see?I'm beating the crap up"sending a kick to the subordinate again.  
>"Don't just simply beat our men,wait I'm coming down."She closed the window and quickly tidy herself an run downstairs<br>where Alaude is at.  
>"Why are you here?Alaude."Angelia asked while crossing her arms<br>"Hn.I'm here to tell that short brat,I'm joining to become the DAMN guardian"  
>"Really,you're joining in ?!"<br>"Don't make me repeat it"  
>"Thank you"Angelia is to excited that she actually hugged him<br>"Hugs are for weaklings"  
>"Aw ,don't say that,I'm actually strong you know"she still not letting go of the hug.<br>"...let's just go to that short brat office"  
>She later showed him the way to Giotto's after opening the door this happens:<br>Giotto and G. are singing while holding the alcohol bottle  
>Asari is already drunked sleeping on the is blabering about something I guess.<br>Daemon is half-naked dancing the melon dance.  
>Knuckle is imagining something and keeps punching it but actually he is punching the air.<br>The two of them just standing there speechless.  
>"I think I just got my head bumped or somrthing,otherwise I wouldn't decide to join this F****"<br>"C-calm down,Alaude they are reliving their stresses"  
>" of kids"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short because I'm running out of inspirastions<strong>

**Well I will do it better in the next chapter.**

**Review pls.**

**Continue in the next chapter.**

** .**


End file.
